Opposites attract
by Katerina M. Petrova
Summary: Elena is kidding herself. How can she resist the irresistable Damon Salvatore and settle for Saint Stefan? Damon wants to prove to her that she's just denying her feelings and Elena responds differently than what everyone expected.


Elena sighed and stared out the window. The sun was just rising and it created a beautiful light across the pale blue sky.

She ruffled her hair and crossed the room to her dresser. She tugged a t-shirt on over her head and went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and fixed the tangled mess that was her hair. After the brush was full of hair, she went downstairs to fix herself breakfast. Cereal with milk, a piece of toast with globs of peanut butter and a vine of grapes. Elena carried the plate of food up the stairs and into her room. She was about to sit down on the bed but the problem was, someone was already occupying it.

Elena jumped back.

Damon Salvatore leaned back, a sexy smile playing on his lips. His eyes roamed over Elena's bare legs and her t-shirt, especially where it curved. Elena crossed her arms over her chest and wished she'd worn some pants.

"Good morning, Elena," Damon spoke.

Elena shifted from one foot to the other. "What do you want, Damon?"

"Aw, c'mon, Elena." Damon stood up and made his way towards her. "What kind of greeting is that?"

Elena backed up until she hit the wall. Damon looked around. ''Where's Stefan? I thought you two would be getting jiggy in bed by now."

Elena ignored the comment. "Stefan went hunting."

"Ah, Saint Stefan. Out saving the world by riding it from demonic bunnies."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Not funny." She went to her closet and pulled out a pair of jeans. She was about to put them on when Damon whooshed to her side and snatched them out of her hands.

"Hey!" Elena gasped. "Damon, give them back."

Damon smirked. "You know, Elena, you are looking very..._edible _this morning."

Elena narrowed her eyes. "I think it's time for you to leave."

Damon came closer to her. "I haven't fed, Elena. I'm very thirsty."

Elena wanted to think that Damon wouldn't hurt her, but she knew that her chances were very slim right now.

Damon reached out an elegant hand and wrapped it around Elena's thin neck. He could see the pulse beating under her translucent skin. He could heat her heart pounding hard and the sound made him thirsty. He drew Elena closer and closer until their faces were mere inches apart. Elena tried to struggle away but Damon's grip held her frozen still.

"Don't run, Elena," he whispered. He pressed his lips against the soft base of her throat. She shuddered at the contact. Damon parted his lips and she felt the sharp points of his fangs.

"Damon, be smart," Elena gasped. "You don't want to do this. You're not thinking straight."

"I'm thinking perfectly well," Damon contradicted. "Especially with that sweet blood of yours right under my nose."

Elena closed her eyes. "Stefan won't forgive you."

"Why should I care what Saint Stefan would think?" he snapped. "He chose bunnies, I chose humans. You guys have it so easy. You are all full of blood that tastes like cherry preserves."

Elena blinked. Cherry preserves?

Damon grazed his teeth over her neck and Elena prepared herself for the sharp sting and the pain as the blood would be drained out of her. Damon opened his mouth wider, and then...and then...

And then, nothing. Damon stepped away from her and looked at her in the face. His face was expressionless. His mouth was set and his eyes held a cold glint in them. Then he cracked a smile and laughed.

"You didn't really think I would bite you, did you?" he asked.

Elena stared at him. "Of course, I did!" she shrieked. "What did you think? That I would sit there, without fear, while you sucked all the life out of me?"

Damon rolled his eyes and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. Elena flinched away and he frowned.

"God, Elena. It wasn't meant to scare you. It was a joke!"

Elena looked at him in disbelief. "I didn't find it funny."

Damon smirked. "I didn't think you would. After all, you don't have any sense of humor. You're just as bad as Stefan." He turned away and pretended to examine the books on her shelf. Elena grunted and muttered something incoherent and went to sit on the bed. She stared out the window, again.

Damon glanced at her. "Are you waiting for something?"

She didn't look at him. "Stefan."

He scoffed. "Of course. Stefan. It's _always_ Stefan."

"What do you have against Stefan?"

He shrugged and sat beside her. "Nothing. Why should I have anything against him?"

Then why that little comment?"

He turned smoldering eyes onto her. "_What_ comment, Elena?"

She leaned back. "Never mind."

Damon smirked. "Admit it, Elena. You're attracted to me. My very presence makes you nervous."

Elena didn't want to admit it to him but a tiny voice in her mind said everything that he said was true.

"You're just flattering yourself." She stood up to leave but Damon gripped her arm and pulled her back down. Elena fell on top of him and before she could register what was happening, Damon captured her lips with his. She struggled to get free but his hand was holding her head to his. Eventually, she gave up and held still. Damon didn't like that. He tried forcing a response out of her. He moved his lips against hers; he tangled his fingers in her hair. Elena tried resisting but she found herself returning the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and circled her arms around his neck.

Damon smiled against her mouth and broke free. He extracted himself from her chokehold and stood up. They were both panting, Elena even more than him. Damon smiled and leaned in.

"Admit it. You're attracted to me," he whispered and kissed her gently. Then, he turned on his heel and left.

Elena lay on the bed, confused and worried. Her heart said one thing while her mind said another. She had a problem.

"I'm attracted to Damon Salvatore."


End file.
